


find all that will set you free

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: my hollow heart has bled me dry [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Drabble, Dress Up, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: They get dressed up. Jack looks damn good.





	

It’s very rare in their line of work that they get a chance to dress up, so to speak.

Gabe’s done it before. He rather enjoys it and it’s one of his few indulgences outside of necessities to keep up with the latest fashions. Of course, that doesn’t keep him from judging those that look ridiculous; or could kill.

He’s well-aware that he looks good, that he’s got that dangerous edge that comes from being not-quite human that makes him more attractive.

That being said, all he’s seen Jack in since he literally pulled the man out of a grave, are worn clothes and secondhand suits that are patched beyond recognition. Usually, he accompanies that with a nice dose of five o’clock shadow and skin that’s almost pale as snow. Jack looks more like an unemployed vagrant most of the time than a respectable hunter.

Not the case today.

Gabe’s first thought is _hot damn_.

It’s followed swiftly by: _He cleans up nicely_.

He’s shaved recently, leaving his face clean-shaven and there’s more colour in his cheeks than usual. The suit’s cut for him, tailored, and Gabe knows cause he paid for it and picked it out. His instincts have proven right again: Jack looks _breathtaking_.

He only realizes that he’s been holding his breath when Jack’s standing in front of him, an almost shy smile on his face.

“You in there, Gabe?”

He blinks, sucks in a breath, and grins, “Yeah, I’m here. You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

When Jack turns, Gabe tamps down the urge to whistle. Cause damn, his ass looks good in those pants.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** breathtaking  
>  **Words:** 270 words
> 
> Written for a prompt provided by [5himada](https://5himada.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Feel free to leave me a one word prompt and ship over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/).


End file.
